First Kiss
by Demon Flame
Summary: Kushina was fustrated, Minato was nervous. 10th and last in the series.


Kushina was growing impatient with Minato. They had been dating for a month and the boldest he had gotten was holding her hand or hugging her. Call it hormones but she wanted him to kiss her and if she waited any longer she was going to jump him. She'd prefer not to but if she was pushed to the edge things weren't going to turn out pretty.

They had a date tonight and she was going to make sure that she got a kiss. She had asked her best friend Mikito Uchiha on the subject and she had suggested that they have a night in watching action movies.

"Why action movies? Wouldn't romantic movies be more conducive to the atmosphere?" Kushina asked.

Mikito shook her head. "Trust me, nothing gets a man's blood pumping and ready for action better then and action movie." She assured her. "It has something to do with their hormones, just trust me on this; it works like a charm every time."

Kushina had taken Mikito's advice and rented two action movies that had a romantic subplot, because really, it couldn't hurt. Minato was supposed to be knocking on her door at any minute with dinner, ramen take-out of course. She made sure everything was in order and that nothing was out of place, unlike her, Minato was a neat freak.

She was contemplating on changing her shirt when she heard a knock at the door, even after a month of dating him she was still filled with nervous excitement every time she saw him. She opened the door to see a giant white paper bag filled with ramen and a pair of blue clad legs sticking out from behind the bag.

"Hey Minato!" she said allowing him entry.

He struggled to maneuver the bag and himself into her apartment. It still amazed her that he could eat so much food. She was by no means one of those girls who picked at her food; she could stuff it away with the best of them. But she was no match for Minato, that man would eat every ramen noodle in town if given the chance.

"Hey Kushina." He said with a smile as he began pulling all the take out containers out of the bag.

She followed him over to the table and picked up her ramen and a pair of chopsticks, he picked up three containers to start with and led her over to the couch. She popped in one of the action movies and took a seat next to him. This better get his blood pumping, she was getting a kiss tonight even if she had to hold him down.

XxX

Minato was nervous. He and Kushina had been dating for a month and he could tell she was getting antsy, hell he was getting antsy. He wanted to kiss her so bad he just didn't know how to go about it, where would he put his hands and he was pretty sure there was more to kissing then just pressing your lips against the other persons. Once again he wished he had at least attempted a relationship before meeting Kushina so he knew what to do.

Jiraiya was no help, he had proudly announced to everyone he came across that Minato was on his way to becoming a man. Really, his sensei had absolutely no humility. He had even tried to give him the sex talk, again. The first time had been when he was still a boy and it had been humiliating then and it had been absolutely horrifying in the middle of a crowded bar.

He had been giving himself pep talks all day, today was the day he was going to kiss Kushina, his first kiss ever. He had been certain that she would have rented romantic movies and had been surprised when she popped in a movie full of action and blood. He knew she wasn't the girly type but her movie choice still surprised him.

They were in the middle of the second movie when the first kissing opportunity presented itself. They had finished all the ramen, and by they he meant himself, and Kushina had cuddled up against him wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He had been tense at first but relaxed and focused on the movie.

He didn't know what it was about action movies but they always got his blood pumping and he found it hard to sit still. He needed to do something just as long as he was moving, maybe Kushina would want to go grab some ice cream after this with him.

"Hey, you want to go get some ice cream?" he whispered close to her ear. He didn't know why he whispered but it happened nonetheless.

She looked up to him and he suddenly realized how close their faces were. "Sure, let's go now I just can't get into this movie." She said standing up.

Minato followed suit and they walked out of her apartment and into the street in search of the cold sweet goodness that was ice cream. At some point he had slung an arm around her shoulders as they walked the quiet streets. When he first suggested ice cream he hadn't realized that it was nearly ten at night and that everything was closing down for the day. Kushina didn't seem to mind though as they continued walking around the village.

They eventually ended back at their apartments and the date was over, it was now or never. He stood there awkwardly wondering how he should go about it. In a panic he made to turn around and go into his apartment when Kushina grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him forward, firmly planting her lips on his.

His hands acted of their own accord as one went to rest on the small of her back and the other went to the base of her neck. Wow. He liked kissing; he liked kissing Kushina even more. After a moment they pulled away to catch their breaths, he knew he was smiling like an idiot but he didn't care because Kushina was doing the same. He wanted to kiss her again; he wanted to kiss her all day every day for that matter.

The sudden sound of clapping and whistling caught his attention and he turned his head to see the ino-shika-cho trio at the end of the hall laughing and applauding.

"It's about time!" Nara said.

Minato felt his face heat up but didn't get to respond as he was drug into Kushina's apartment, the door slamming behind him. Once again before he knew what was happening her lips were on his and he was in absolute bliss.


End file.
